


A Very Alternative Christmas

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Blood, F/M, Faked Suicide, Fluff, Game of Thrones-esque, Kisses, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of AU's for Fitzsimmons to celebrate Christmas and the run up to it.<br/>Also way past Christmas, into Summer.</p><p>//or// different fandom aus with fitzsimmons together in them, as well as the shield team.</p><p> </p><p>ALL DRABBLES NOW IN OF ENGINEERS AND BIOCHEMISTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock AU

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that I'm experimenting with. Different Fitzsimmons AUs in the run up to Christmas, based on my other fandoms. Feel free to leave some and I'll try and write them, whether I'm in that fandom or not.  
> This first one is Sherlock, based on *that* ep... but it's not permanent. It was all a trick, so just a little warning.  
> Thanks for reading.

He should have known when she phoned. 

He should have.

There was fear in her voice. 

Panic.

Something very unlike the Jemma Simmons that he had grown to know, and love, over the past number of years. 

And what she said. That he had to get to the hospital now.

He though that maybe she had found something to stop Ward and his relentless mission against her. The mission to bring her down.

But that wasn't what he was met with. He was met with her standing on the edge of the roof, her phone against her ear, and her voice in his ear.

"Don't," was all she said when he exited the taxi.

"Jemma?" was his reply, voice breaking. "What are you doing?"

She sighed heavily into the phone. "Ward."

Fitz remained silent for a moment. "Jems, we can do this. We can get rid of him. We can defeat this. Defeat him."

She gave a bitter laugh into the phone. "No one can stop him. Fitz, he's hurting everyone that I love. He hurt you. He'll kill Bobbi. Skye. You. I couldn't live with myself if he did." 

"Jems, please listen to me." He began to make a move towards the hospital.

"No!" she shouted into the phone. "Leo, please. Just," she sighed again, her voice breaking. "Please just stay there. You need to."

"Jemma." Fitz's voice was full of worry. She couldn't be considering what he was thinking. "Please stop. What are you doing?"

"Leaving a note. That's what people do isn't it?"

Fitz felt his heart quicken. 

"Leo, I love you and I'm sorry."

There was silence after that.

And Fitz could only watch in silence at what happened next.

At how she jumped from the hospital roof.

Time seemed to slow down as she did so.

At watching her body flail through the air. 

He couldn't take his eyes of her as he ran across the road, and then he felt a pain in his side and his face made contact with the concrete. 

He didn't even feel the cyclist help him up, just dismissed him and ran over to where a crowd of people had now gathered, hopeless calling out Jemma's name, but to no avail.

In the end, it turned out almost ironic that she jumped there outside the hospital, the one place that could have saved her, _should_ have been able to save her but didn't. 

A nurse tried to push him away, but he ignored her pleas of moving.

He had to see her, to know that she was actually dead. 

And she was. 

Jemma Simmons was dead.

And the last of her that he ever saw was her being wheeled into the hospital, half of her face all but caved in and covered in the blood.

Her blood.

***

"Please, Jems, please. Please just come back to me. I'm back... I'm back with Andrew. You're a genius. Please. I miss you. I love you. Please Jems, please, just one more miracle."

Jemma moved her hand and wiped away a tear from her eyes, from her hiding place in the trees. She watched as Fitz did the speech beside her grave side and laid another bunch of flowers on it.

He was the one of the only ones that did.

Bobbi and Skye being the other two.

Three friends. Three friends was all that she had.

That she had had.

She was technically dead.

She could've see him again.

And that hurt like hell.

"I love you too," she whispered and turned away.

She couldn't bare it any more.

And that was the last that she ever saw him, laying flowers on her grave, full of grief and despair and pain.

Pain that she had caused.


	2. Doctor Who AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she was five, he saved her life.  
> When she was twenty-five, he changed her life.  
> When she was twenty-seven, he erased her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! I'm back, this time with a Doctor Who AU, that is based of Journey's End, and Amy's life, please enjoy and thanks for all the support.  
> There's mentions of therapy in this, car crashes and a minor character death.  
> Some inspiration is taken from "Close Your Eyes and Look At Me" by lettertoelise, which everyone should read because beautiful doesn't even begin to cover that fic. Hope that's okay with you.......

When she was five, he saved her life.

She was driving home with her mother, driving home from their annual holiday in Perthshire when suddenly the car was thrown of the road, and toppled into a ditch. 

The rest of the memories were a jumble for her, she didn't know what had happened fully. All she knew was that they were upside down, in a ditch, in the Scottish countryside. 

There was a man who rescued her. A man who had a Scottish accent and curly hair.

The man who saved her life. 

But he wasn't able to save her mother.

She was pronounced dead on the scene.

Jemma Simmons was five when she became an orphan.

The next twenty years of her life were a roller coaster for her, to say the least.

A month after the accident, once she was discharged from the hospital, she was placed with an emergency adoption family, who eventually took her in full time.

They had one son, two years older than her, but he cared for her, protected her.

And he was the only one to listen to her when she started to talk about her mother's death.

About how it was alien's that had caused the crash.

Aliens who had killed her mother.

Her adoptive parents, discouraged this and sought advice, but were told it was her way of coping, that it was her way of processing what she couldn't yet comprehend.

And no one believed her.

No one except her brother, Lance.

He believed her.

But then again, boys at that age had a tendency to be obsessed with space and aliens and astronauts, and Lance Hunter was no exception. 

Years passed and while Lance started to doubt the idea, Jemma only grew more passionate about it.

And grew more obsessed about the man who had rescued her.

A man that she called the Fitz.

"He's a time traveller," she would say. 

"He's going to come back and rescue me."

"He's going to let me explore the stars."

It was at this point that her new parents decided that therapy would be the best option of the young girl. 

But it proved to be the opposite in fact, only making Jemma sink further into her fantasy world.

And by the time that high school had rolled around, Jemma, now aged eleven, had learnt that this was not the best thing to talk about, to tell others.

And at this point, Lance who was entering his teenage years, didn't care much about her fantasies, but more about her mental health, worrying that this was the start of something worrying.

He kept an eye out for his younger sister in school. 

And that's when he noticed it.

The name calling.

The isolation.

The bullying.

Age thirteen proved to be a tough one for Lance Hunter, worrying about his younger sister, dealing with the pressures of school and choosing his subjects that would affect the rest of his life and dealing with the drama that comes with a teenage romance.

With a Barbara Morse.

Barbara, or Bobbi as she preferred to go back, instantly clicked.

Bobbi listened to Jemma's worries and helped her presume her interests, something that everyone hadn't did.

Together, they pursued their interests in biochemistry, and while Hunter and Bobbi where on and off more than a light switch, Jemma and Bobbi remained close friends, even getting a house together for university.

University, something that Jemma went to two years early, having skipped two years of high school when staff there realised just what an intelligent woman she was.

Half way through their first year, however, Jemma had to drop out on medical grounds, and Lance moved in with them, both helping out with Jemma, and also rekindling his romance with Bobbi yet again.

It was another four years before Jemma was able to get her first PhD. And another five after that until she saw Fitz again.

When she was twenty-five, he changed her life.

Showing her far off galaxies and creatures that she couldn't even imagine, not even in her wildest dreams. 

Letting her explore the past and experience the future.

And he also told her the truth about her mother's death.

That there had been Graske on the loose, and that he was trying to deal with it when it had run in front of her mother's car, confusing it for something other than it was, had swerved to avoid it, unable to break in time, causing the car to roll side over side into the ditch, before finally landing outside.

Fitz had seen this, feeling a deep guilt, and had rushed to help.

He had offered to save her mother first, but Jemma Simmons had inherited that goodness inside of her from her mother, and along with her maternal instincts, had refused the help until her daughter was safe.

Fitz couldn't deny her requests and so he saved the young girl. And her mother later passed away.

Fitz, meanwhile, sat with the young Jemma, in a field in Scotland, with the rain pouring down and told her what he was.

How he was a Time Lord, and how it was his duty to protect as many people as possible.

But sometimes that he couldn't save everyone.

When the emergency services came, he passed them onto her, a girl now an orphan, and left.

But not before promising her that he would take her to the stars.

A promise he had kept, one that lasted twenty years for her, and twenty two hundred for him. 

In the two years that she spent in his company, a relationship blossomed between the two of them. 

For the human feel in love with the Time Lord.

But when she turned twenty-seven, Jemma Simmons faced certain death at the hands of a Daleks, and it was only regeneration energy that lingered in the T.A.R.D.I.S. that had saved her.

Turning her into a human/Time Lord hybrid. Something that was dangerous.

Something that was powerful.

Something that should never have existed.

But it did.

And Fitz started to notice it's impacts on her.

How she was repeating everything she was saying.

But what really hurt him, pained both of his hearts, was when her headache brought her to her knees, causing her to release a scream of agony.

When she was twenty-seven, he had erased her life.

All memories of him. From when she was five, to when she twenty-seven.

Every thought of him.

Every dream that she had ever had of him.

Everything was gone.

Of course she had objected, of courses she had complained.

And she had cried, screaming, begging not to lose him.

Not after all she had suffered.

She couldn't lose him now. 

But she had.

She had lost him in an instant, like she had lost her mother. 

And when she had to say her final goodbye, it was with a kiss upon his lips and a confession whispered into her hair.

It was with tears soaking his shirt.

It was with more pain than she had ever experienced in her life.

It was with her memories being taken from her.

It was with sleep claiming her.

He took her back to the only two people that she had in her life.

Bobbi and Hunter.

When he took her to their house, tears escaped from Bobbi, as she took the woman that she considered a sister into her arms. Jemma was still unconscious and Fitz told them that she would be for the next number of hours, until her brain regained some sense of normality.

Fitz explained to the only two people she had, her family that she could never know of him, of their adventures or else she would die. That he had erased all her memories to protect her.  

Hunter nodded, hating to admit that his younger sister's hero had to disappear and that she couldn't be with the one who truly made her happy. 

And when Fitz told them that they had to get rid of all her art that she had done of him, Hunter stood and left, unable to take any more.

Bobbi, however stayed, and nodded, promising that she would do whatever she could to protect Jemma, and whispering reassurances Jemma would never hear.

Fitz stood up to leave, and handed a confused Bobbi a box.

Inside was a key to a cottage. 

The cottage in Perthshire.

It was the only thing that he could do to make up for the pain that he had caused.

Bobbi took it with thanks, and lead Fitz to the door, unable to prolong the inevitable any longer.

Standing in the street in that cold November in his evening, Fitz looked at the house one last time and said three words.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was this ok? Feel free to either request more of an AU, or leave a prompt, and thanks for reading.  
> Marvel and BBC owns all.


	3. Supernatural AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S.H.I.E.L.D. as hunters? This is basically this chapter. So far, the chapters are bascailly reverse SuperWhoLock, which pleases me. And rather than do a lot of tags, warnings are gonna be in here from now on, so for this it's just angst. Just angst and references to past serious illness in a child. Thanks for your continued support and I hope that you enjoy this.

Midnight. Jemma shivered when that hour struck. Midnight. Climbing out of bed, she felt the cold stone beneath her feet. She couldn't help but start the countdown in her head now.

One more of everything.

Wiping a tear from her eye, and throwing on Fitz's hoodie, she left their room.

She couldn't tell him.

Not yet.

He would hate her for it.

He wouldn't forgive her.

He would be so ashamed of her.

Making her way through the base, she passed Bobbi, wiping blood from her face. Bobbi smiled at her but all Jemma could do was move the corners of her mouth up weakly. "You okay?" Bobbi asked, wondering why the young Brit seemed so scared.

Jemma shrugged. "I have to find May, need to talk to her."

"About the Miami case?" Bobbi asked.

There was a pause before Jemma spoke again. "Yeah. Yeah. That's why I need to talk to May." Then she rushed off.

Bobbi just sighed. Something was wrong with Jemma and she wasn't saying. Bobbi had been noticing her behaviour that last couple of days, how she had been acting erratically. She just hoped that Jemma was OK.

Jemma, meanwhile, had found May in the lounge, packing up the books. "May," her voice was soft and quiet. "I need... I..." Jemma didn't know what to say, how to say it.

May looked up, an eyebrow raised.

And that's when Jemma lost what little composure that she had left; tears streaming down her face and sobs escaping her, her chest rising and falling with each shaking breath.

May cursed under her breath and ran over the the younger woman, taking her in her arms before they both sunk to the floor. Jemma buried her head into the older woman's shoulder and whispered, "I've made a mistake."

May stroked her hair, muttering reassurances that everything would Ok, that what ever she had done they would fix.

Jemma shook her head as she pulled away from May, and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"No," Jemma said, and with a shaking breath she finally admitted just what she had kept to herself for nine long years. "Do you remember when Eliza was ill, really ill?"

May didn't move for breath moment before finally nodding, the pieces that she didn't want to come together, falling in place in her mind. "Your younger sister?"

Jemma nodded, and gave a laugh, one full of sadness and laughs. "Doctors were unsure of what was going to happen to her, if she was going to live or not. And because I knew, I knew of stuff I shouldn't I may have..."

"Jemma." There was a sternness to May's voice. May didn't want her beating around the bush any longer.

Jemma looked up at her with large, watery brown eyes so May decided to use a different approach. "Jemma, did you make a deal with a Crossroads Demon."

Jemma nodded before dipping her head, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry."

May pulled the Jemma closer to her again, and let her cry. "You didn't make a mistake or mess up, you did what you believed to be right."

Jemma just shook her head again. "I ignored everything that I was taught. I made deals with Hell."

May sighed, knowing that this was going to be hard. "I take it you have a year left."

This time Jemma nodded. "One year exactly."

"Would you change it if you had the chance?"

"No!" The answer exclaimed by Jemma left her mouth quickly. "I couldn't bear to see her suffer. I wanted to take that all away from her."

"Does Fitz know?"

Those three words from May felt like a knife in her heart. He didn't know, and she didn't know how to tell him. She didn't know where to even begin. 

Jemma gave no answer, but May knew that this was a no. Why else would Jemma be curled up on the floor with her crying. 

Worried about what the next year would hold for her.

And how it would end.

"I know I have to," Jemma whispered and May stood up at this. 

"We'll do it together, and I'll tell the team, OK?" May explained, holding her hand to Jemma, who took it after a moment of pause.

Jemma nodded, and together, they walked hand in hand back to the young couple's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lack of FitzSimmons, and Hunter!Hunter jokes (I could have made so many) but I really wanted a May&Simmons chapter.  
> This chapter had three other ideas, including Angles, Demons and more Hellhounds before I finally settled on this.  
> Tomorrow, as requested by VeryImportantDemon, Warm Bodies AU.  
> I've a couple of ideas for chapter five, but if anyone wants anything in particular, shout at me please.  
> Thanks so much, and Marvel and CW owns all.


	4. Warm Bodies AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VeryImportantDemon asked for a Warm Bodies AU. Unfortunately, I've never seen it so I googled the plot, and have taken a number of creative liberties. Hope this is okay, and I've not ruined it so much. There's some blood and violence in this one, as well as minor character deaths and language. Rather than be from Fitz's point of few, I found it easier to write from Jemma's.  
> So without much further ado, please enjoy.

Honestly, falling in love with a zombie had never been on Jemma's to-do list. But then again, fighting in, and surviving, the zombie apocalypse hadn't also been on her list.

Really, in honestly, it did kind of fuck up her life plans. Medical school had defiantly been of the list when all hell had broke lose. She really valued that fact that she was still alive.

Probably something to do with her dad being in the military.

But eight years after it had ended, the city in which she lived had started to run out of medical supplies. Again.

And Jemma being the one with the most experience, and now aged twenty eight, was voted to go out.

Of course her father wouldn't let her go alone. That would be crazy. She had a team with her, mainly consisting of people that she didn't know.

The two people that she did know however, was her boyfriend of five months, Will Daniels, and her best friend Skye.

Now, Jemma Simmons would have loved to have been able to leave the walled city, get the medical supplies and have been back within a few hours.

But of course, that didn't happen.

Everything, to put it bluntly, fucked up.

It all started when they walked in to the group of zombies that were out hunting.

Will swore under his breath, and pushed Jemma behind him, shooting the zombie with the curls in the chest.

As it so turns out, that was the last mistake that Will Daniels ever made.

Because to make mistakes, you need a brain, which he unfortunately didn't have any longer.

Jemma's screams caused the rest to turn on her and Skye to mutter "Shit," under her breath and started shooting.

Chaos soon ensured and when the proverbial dust finally settled, Jemma was no where to be seen.

And before Skye could start calling her name, and start yet another fight, she was dragged away, not knowing if her best friend was alive or not.

***

As it turns out Jemma was alive, and she had been kidnapped (Was kidnapped really the most appropriate word in this situation) and was now listening to music with the zombie who are her boyfriend's brains.

Life can be really fucking weird at times, she decided. 

And of course she didn't trust him.

She certainly didn't fancy him either.

Maybe in another life, when he was actually alive, he was good looking, handsome even. But as some undead creature who ate brains, not so much. 

But he did bring her food, something that she was thankful for.

Life on the plane where they were camping out got pretty boring pretty quickly. There was only so many times you could listen to the same record over and over and over again.

And she needed to get back home to her father, to Skye. To tell them that she was alive. To tell them that she still had her brains, so one day when he was away, she crept out.

She had an idea of how to get from the airport back to the town, she was always travelling a child.

The zombie, whose name was Fitz (she had learnt this from blood writing. Such a romantic) was watching her from afar, something that Jemma didn't know but she was eventually thankful for.

For yet again, Jemma got attacked by zombies (really, how many times could that happen. It was like something out of some crappy book or show, where the author is a ruthless tormentor to that one poor innocent character). 

And Fitz saved her.

Again.

By standing in between her and the one that seemed like he was the leader of the pack. 

And Jemma took this opportunity to run, not wanting to be associated with Fitz ever again, as cute as his undead face was (he did brutally murder her boyfriend).

***

Returning home, her father wrapped his arms around her, thankful to see his daughter alive. As was Skye.

"I'm so so sorry," Skye said, embracing her friend. "I thought you were dead. If I'd known, I'd have never have left you... "

But Jemma cut her off. "Skye, it's okay, you did what you had to do..."

Jemma didn't get a chance to finish, as there was a creaking on the stairs, and in entered the one (cute undead) face that Jemma had hoped that she would never have to see again.

Prompting her father to turn his gun, the gun that he kept on his person at all times but Fitz was trying to explain something. So Jemma did something extremely stupid.

She jumped in front of the gun.

"Jemma?" Skye was confused. She recognised Fitz, of course she did. You don't easily forget the face of the guy who murdered your best friend's boyfriend.

"He wants to say something," Jemma offered weakly, giving a vague shrug.

"Move." Her father's voice was stern. 

"No." Jemma had defied her father. She was breaking all the rules and getting involved in bad girl shenanigans now. 

Jemma's father, however, was more than annoyed with her act of defiance, and her zombie crush, that he cocked the gun. But that's as far as he got, for Skye had just hit him around the head with the lamp.

"Run," Skye said, grabbing Jemma's hand before running and Fitz followed, staggering down the stairs after them.

***

It turns out that Fitz knew the leader of the second pack that had tried to attack her, and was actually really good friends with him.

His name was Hunter.

Jemma was still trying to figure out if this was ironic or not when Fitz and Hunter lead them to the baseball stadium, where Hunter had somehow gathered an army of zombies.

Fitz had explained (more like grunted) something about there being a worse form of zombies, zombies who had no humanity left (she was glad of those few days that she had spent with him, and the crash course of the Zombie Language that she had received). 

And that they were going to launch a mass attack on both zombies and humans. 

"Shit," was all Skye could say when Jemma relayed this information to her.

Jemma nodded, and that's when the attack began.

Jemma lost sight of Skye pretty quickly, but she knew Skye would be fine. It was Skye after all.

As Fitz turned around to leave, to fight, Jemma took him by the shoulder, and kissed him.

Really, she was acting so very recklessly these days.

And that's when she heard the gunshot, and Fitz took an intake of breath.

Zombies weren't supposed to bleed...

Unless that meant...

He smiled at her, his blue eyes so full of life.

And she just had to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally made fun of myself in one section, cookies to anyone who has noticed it. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you guys have enjoyed. I have a couple of ideas for tomorrow, but if anyone wants to see something, give me a shout.  
> I own nothing.


	5. Game of Thrones AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I've finally started Season Four of Thrones and this little plot bunny found its way into my head. I've ideas for a full length fic if any one wants it. Trigger warning for blood and injuries.

Bobbi ran across the courtyard, May and Fitz not far behind her. Hunter passed Jemma to Bobbi, and then climbed down from the horse.

“What happened?” May asked, as Bobbi ran back into the castle with her.

Hunter shook his head, his face pale. It was obviously bad. “Garrett’s men got her two days back.”

May frowned, horrified that he had even been riding with Jemma in that condition for two days. Hunter picked up on this as a servant took the reins of the horse from him. “I had to shake them.”

May took that as a somewhat acceptable answer. She knew that Hunter had to make a decision, to get Jemma the urgent medical care that she needed and risk bring Garrett’s men, or to shake them off and risk Jemma. But Jemma was alive. And from the looks of things, Hunter had did a good job of losing Garrett’s men.

“Who was it?” Fitz’s voice. Hunter and May turned. They both thought that Fitz would have followed Bobbi. To be with Jemma. “Who was it?”

“Ser Ward,” Hunter replied, his voice laced heavily with sarcasm. Grant Ward was John Garrett’s son. John had taken him in off the streets, to show that he could do something good. Help the poor abandoned child he had found. Still, he used the bastard surname which only caused whispers to spread through King’s Landing about his birth.

The colour from Fitz’s face drained. He had had past experiences with Ward that he would rather regret. And now Ward had tried to hurt the woman he loved. He wanted to shake it from his head, but he knew that he couldn’t. He had to know what Ward did to her. He had to get revenge for this.

“How?” May asked for him.

Lance, know starting to unfasten his armour looked grimly towards the two of them. “An arrow.” He shook his head, as if he were trying not to relive the experience. “The only reason she’s alive is cause of herself. She told me what to do, how to do it…” But the pause at the end indicated that what Hunter had to do wasn’t pleasant. That there was _something_ that Hunter couldn’t do. Didn’t do.

“The head’s still buried, isn’t it?”

Hunter gave a slow, sorrowful nod. “We couldn’t remove it. She would have bled to death.”

May gave a nod, distancing herself, keeping her emotions in check. Jemma was like a daughter to her, and she was terrified for her but if she let her emotions run wild, then everyone who looked for her for support would feel the very terror that was sending a chill through her bones.

Fitz, meanwhile, felt sick to his stomach. That piece of metal, that could have killed her, was still buried in her side, still killing her. “Can Bobbi do it?”

May nodded, turning to face him. Bobbi had helped to train Jemma. They were some of the few woman in the whole kingdom who were trained in the medical profession, and people travelled far to see them, respecting their opinion.

Fitz let out a long breath. He knew that this was anything but over. Garrett and Ward were not two men who let people easily escape their grasp, and they had wanted Jemma for years. And they had her, kept her held hostage in King’s Landing for many months until Hunter had taken the risk and freed her. “Thank you,” he said, directing this to Hunter. She was home, back here.

Hunter shook his head as if it were nothing. Jemma was his younger sister, and he would do anything for her, even if it meant risking himself. “Garrett’s not going to be happy.”

“I know.” May replied, turning away. “He’s bringing his army here.”

***

When Fitz went back into Jemma’s room, Bobbi was finishing up, cleaning out the wound, the bowl she was using full of bloody water.

“Your girl is smart. She used the shaft of the arrow. Make shift tourniquet.”

Fitz thanked her, sitting down in the chair on the other side of the bed. “She learned from the best.”

Bobbi shook her head, wanting to protest but Fitz cut her off. “I mean it. You’ve did so much for us. For everyone.”

Bobbi dropped the bandages into the bowl. Jemma was asleep on the bed, wrapped beneath layers of furs. “She’ll be asleep for a while,” Bobbi said, standing up and throwing another log onto the fire that was crackling in the fireplace.

“Thank you,” Fitz said again, the woman that he loved was alive, thanks to the people he valued most. They risked everything to save her, even so much as bringing war to Winterfell.

Bobbi nodded, then looked at the younger woman, her younger sister. “Is Hunter okay?”

Fitz looked up at her, and bit his lip. He was unsure of how to answer that. Hunter did seem okay, but he wasn’t. Not really. He took the past number of months when Jemma was missing hard. He had vowed to protect her, and he had felt her failed. No matter how hard that everyone tried, they couldn’t convince him otherwise. “He never said. Glad, I suppose she’s here but Garrett’s bringing his army.”

“We know. We got his raven the other day. He’s not happy.”

“What are we gonna do?” Fitz asked, the question directed at the blonde, but he was looking down at Jemma, still asleep, hopefully dreaming of a nicer world, one where she doesn’t have to live in fear.

Bobbi’s tone was grim. “We fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really vague, which I hope no one minds, as its the first thing that came to my mind, with the rest of the idea forming around it. I own nothing. George R.R. Martin does.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much for reading, feel free to leave prompts.  
> Marvel, BBC, and Sir ACD own all.


End file.
